Dooku's Heart
by John Silver fan
Summary: Before Revenge of the Sith, while attacking another planet, Dooku meets someone that opens and heals the Count's closed, wounded heart.
1. A Fateful Meeting

Dooku walked through the city, surveying the destruction and chaos going on. He steeled his heart, reminding himself that, regretfully, he was a Sith Lord.

He saw a little girl, no older than six years old beside the body of a woman, probably her mother. She was trying to get the woman to move, but Dooku knew that she was dead.

The building above her started to collapse. If she didn't move she would be crushed.

The girl started up at the building, paralyzed with fear. She screamed as debris fell towards her.

The Count gave no thought to his actions as he darted forward, calling on the Force for more speed. Summoning his strength to his legs, he leaped forward and grabbed the girl, the momentum of his run and leap carrying them both out of harm's way.

Dooku caught his breath and released the girl, who looking at him with wide, terrified eyes.

The innocence in her eyes stirred something in him, but he ignored it.

The Sith rose to his full height, towering over the girl.

"Run along, child. Keep out of the way of the droids, and you should be safe."

Without another word or a second glance, he turned and walked away, heading towards the transport that would take him away from this place.

It didn't take him long to figure out that he was being followed. He turned to see that it was the girl.

"What do you want?" he asked more harshly than he meant to.

The girl didn't answer, she just kept staring at him.

Her gaze wracked the Count to his very core, and it worried him. No child had been able to do that him since...

He pulled his attention back to the present. The girl was now slowly coming towards him.

"You can't come with me."

He couldn't take his eyes off her. His steeled heart was softening as he looked at her.

Even as he said aloud that she couldn't come with him, Dooku knew that he couldn't leave her behind.

He sighed softly, went over to her, and knelt in front of her.

"What's your name, child?" he asked gently.

"Katie."

Her voice was soft, shy, and a little frightened, though Dooku didn't blame her for being frightened.

"I'm Dooku."

"You saved me, and I have no where to go."

He nodded once.

"You may come with me as long as you do as I say."

She brightened a little.

"Okay."

He stood up and started for the transport with Katie walking beside him.

He hadn't taken ten steps when he felt the girl's tiny hand take hold of his own. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, but then he gently closed his hand over hers.

How was he going to keep her hidden from Lord Sidious?

He was grateful that the trip back would take a few hours, so he had time to think of someway to keep her a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie looked around the manor in awe, gripping Dooku's hand.

Dooku smiled at her amazement at the size and beauty of his home. He himself loved being home or Serenno and knew that she would too.

Several of the servants stopped their work for a moment to look at the girl at their Master's side as the two passed by, and Dooku almost chuckled, knowing how bizzare this must look to them.

He had called ahead to let all the servants know, and several of the maids had gone out and bought clothes, toys, books, and other things for Katie, and Dooku himself was a little impressed at Katie's room. It was a six year old girl's dream.

*************

Dooku looked up from his paperwork to see one of the maids.

"Terra?"

She turned.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing?"

She smiled.

"A few of the other maids and I are playing hide-and-seek with Katie, and we have to hide from her, so I came to the library."

Dooku fought back a smile and kept his voice neutral, a rather daunting task since he wanted to laugh.

"Very well. Carry on."

Once Terra was out of sight, he smiled, chuckled slightly, shook his head, and returned to his work.

A little later, Katie came in, and Dooku watched as she searched for the maid, smiling slightly.

She was there for only a week, and the girl already had the servants willing to do almost anything to keep her happy.

************

"Sir?"

Dooku looked up from his book.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"There are some Jedi here to see you. They're in the parlor."

The Count marked his page, put the book down, and rose.

"Thank you, Jacob. You're dismissed."

Dooku went to the parlor to see that the Jedi were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ashoka Tano.

Why were they here?

"What are you here to charge me with now?"

They scowled at him.

"Senator Valorum was killed by a bomb last night, and all clues point to you," Obi-Wan said.

Dooku was surprised to hear that the former Supreme Chancellor was dead, and he instantly knew who did it.

"I had no knowledge of this until you told me, I assure you of that, Master Kenobi. I have been here the past month. Any of my servants will confirm that."

Anakin looked suspicious, though that didn't really surprise Dooku.

"How do we know you didn't tell them to tell us that?"

"I had no knowledge of your arrival until my servant told me."

Just then, the sound of running feet reached them, and they turned just as Katie ran around the corner, dripping wet.

"Dooku!" she exclaimed, her choked voice making it known that she was crying, as she reached the Count, who knelt in front of her.

"Child, what's wrong? Why are you all wet?"

She hiccuped and sniffled before answering.

"Robert called me a cry-baby and pushed me in the fountain."

Robert was Jacob's son, and Dooku was usually pretty tolerable with the ten year old.

"I'll see to it that he's punished properly. Now lets get you dried off. Terra!"

Terra hurried in.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take Katie to her room and have her dried off and put in dry clothes."

She nodded and took the girl's hand.

"Of course, sir."

She took Katie to her room, and Dooku turned back to the Jedi.

"Cute kid," Ashoka said.

"Where did she come from?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dooku explained about Katie, the Jedi left, and Dooku sought out Jacob and Robert.

Robert was punished properly, and Dooku, now understanding the Force's calling of Katie in his life and his feelings for her, adopted the girl as his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie's scream echoed through the manor and hit Dooku like a kick in the gut. The Count leaped out of bed and dashed to his daughter's room almost all in one motion.

"Katie?"

The girl flew from her bed to her adopted father's arms.

"Papa," she hiccuped.

He held her close, gently stroking her hair with one hand.

"Shhh. It's all right. It was just a bad dream."

He gently cradled her in his arms, picking her up, and sat on the edge of her bed with her on his lap, snuggled against him.

Katie held onto his sleep-shirt with her eyes clothes, safe in his strong arms, as she breathed in his familiar, clean scent. She sought only his embrace and presence, not his voice, though he offered it in a soft, gentle, soothing tone.

He stayed with her until her face was dry of all tears.

He tucked her in and softly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, little one."

"Night, Papa."

The Count headed to the door, pausing to the turn the light off.

"I love you."

He smiled and looked back at her.

"I love you, too."

He meant it with all his heart.

**********

Ventress followed Terra down the hall and heard a little girl's giggle and Dooku's chuckle.

Terra opened the door to Katie's room, and Ventress stared in shock.

Sitting at Katie's little, tea table with his legs crossed, equally shocked and rather humiliated, was Dooku with a pink, feather boa over his broad shoulders and a long pink and light blue beaded necklace over his neck with a toy tea cup and plate in his hands.

The Count turned a deep crimson.

"This is new," Ventress said.

Katie giggled at her father's embarrassment.

Dooku cleared his throat, took off the boa and necklace, and stood up.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Katie."

"Okay, Papa."

He practically dragged Ventress outside.

"Papa?"

He briefly explained about Katie and adopting her and made Ventress swear upon her very life that she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Lord Sidious has a plan to get Anakin Skywalker turned to the Darkside, but he needs your help to assist General Grevious is defeating Obi-Wan Kenobi. It would be wise not to say no."

Dooku sighed and agreed, though he knew he was going to regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dooku sighed as the Invisible Hand left Serenno far behind.

He dropped his rather large bag onto his bed.

"Ow!"

He started then practically ripped open the bag.

"Katie! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, Papa! I...!"

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh! No one can known you're here!" he hissed.

She nodded, and he removed his hand.

***********

Katie peered into the room to see Dooku fighting Anakin fiercely.

The Count taunted the young Jedi Knight as they fought, and Katie couldn't understand why he would do such a thing.

Anakin, with a swift, elegant move, cut off the Sith's right hand. Dooku dropped to his knees, refusing to cry out before the Jedi.

Anakin crossed his blade as well as Dooku's own blade before the Count's neck.

"Kill him," Palpatine ordered.

"No!" Katie cried as she ran into the room, causing the three men to look.

"Katie? What are you doing in here?" Dooku said, worried of what Sidious would do to the girl.

She stopped a few feet away, fearing that if she got closer Anakin would kill Dooku.

"I was worried about you, Papa."

Anakin was visibly surprised.

"Papa? Oh, how sweet," Palpatine said mockingly.

He turned back to Anakin.

"Kill him, Anakin! There's no point in keeping him alive! Kill him now!"

"No! Please!"

Anakin deactivated the lightsabers.

"No. It's not the Jedi way."

The bonds snapped, and a blast of Force Lightning sent Dooku crashing into the wall.

"Papa!" Katie yelled as she rushed to Dooku's side.

Anakin whirled upon Palpatine just as Obi-Wan came to and freed himself from the fallen balcony.

"You! You're the Sith Lord!"

Obi-Wan joined his former Padawan.

"Well, I owe Count Dooku an apology. He was telling me the truth. Where is Dooku?"

"Check the wall behind us."

A low moan from Dooku gave told Obi-Wan the Count's location.

"That doesn't sound good."

Dooku finally managed to open his eyes and stand up unsteadily. He saw Obi-Wan and Anakin battling Palpatine.

A fallen blaster caught his eye, and plan quickly formed.


	5. Sacrifice and Epilogue

Dooku, Obi-Wan, and Anakin ran towards the engine room and the escape pods, of which only one was left.

Obi-Wan was carrying Katie, and Dooku was using his left hand to send a series of shots from the blaster he had picked up at Palpatine to slow him down.

They reached the engine room, and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Katie got in while Dooku did a bit of rewiring on the main engine controls.

"Two minutes and it will detinate, taking the whole ship with it."

He went to the pod.

"I know I can never truly make up for the wrongs I've done, but I hope that this can at least prove that my loyaltly lies with the Republic."

"It will," Obi-Wan said.

Dooku paused for a moment then pulled Katie to him.

"Papa?" Katie said as she sensed that something was wrong with him.

Obi-Wan and Anakin could see and sense the emotional battle within the Count.

Dooku kissed her forehead, put her to sleep with the Force, and handed her to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, I have a request for you."

"Yes?"

Dooku looked at Katie for a moment.

"Watch over Katie. Raise her as your own. Tell her I love and that I'm sorry."

Before Obi-Wan or Anakin could say anything, Dooku ejected the pod.

The pod was safe distance away when the Invisible Hand exploded.

"Dooku!" Obi-Wan and Anakin exclaimed.

***********

**Epilogue**

Count Dooku had died a noble death, sacrificing himself to save the Republic.

A good, strong Surpreme Chancellor was elected in the Senate, one who wanted the best for the Republic.

Katie mourned her adopted father, only able to be comforted by her new guardian, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

At Obi-Wan's request, the Council allowed a memorial for Dooku's final act.

When old enough, Katie returned to his father's manor in Serenno, taking his place and had a memorial built in his honor. She and Obi-Wan kept in touch, and Obi-Wan visited her as often as he could until he died in his quarters at the Jedi Temple.

Katie lived a long life, married, raised three children, and told them stories of Dooku and how he had changed her life.

She died in her sleep at the age of ninety-two.


End file.
